Pequeñas Historias de South Park
by Oriome
Summary: Pequeños One-shot donde ustedes elijen de quien se tratara las historia, en el primer capitulo explico la idea mas detalladamente, por favor pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

Holu a todos, le vengo a presentar mi idea de que tratara este, mi plan es hacer un conjunto de pequeños One-shot de distintas parejas, seguramente hare uno por semana o dos por semana, ya ahí veré con el tema tiempo e inspiración, pero creo que uno por semana estaría bien.

Las historias no tendrán relación la una con la otra, serán con los personajes como los vemos tal cual en la serie, chicos de 10 años en la primera de South Park, es decir el entorno que creo todos conocemos bien, de esta manera me ahorro dar explicaciones muy extensas y alargar demasiado el One-shot.

Como las historias no guardan relación puede que un personaje tenga más de una pareja y aparezca en mas de una de historia, y finalmente lo mas importante, en las reviews ustedes, las/os lectores me dirán la pareja que quieren que siga.

A si que díganme si le gusta la idea y ¿con que pareja quieren empezar?.

Y otra cosa al elegir la pareja normalmente será la primera que hayan nominado, pero si alguna se repite mucho, pues ganara por mayoría de voto XD.

Espero respuesta de alguien, para poder empezar, así que Hasta entonces :3


	2. Thomas y Tammy

**WIIIII, primer capitulo, estoy emocionada *-***

**Por mayoría de votos XD la primera historia es de Thomas y Tammy, la verdad es que jamas se me ubiera **

**ocurrido ellos como pareja, así que me pareció interesante y divertido escribir la historia...**

**bueno no molesto mas... por ahora =3... disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas y Tammy<strong>

Tammy camina muy enojada con las calles de South Park ya que venia de una "pequeña discusión" con unas chicas fans de Justin Bieber, si esas perras creían que podían usar las siglas "JB" que le pertenecían a sus queridísimos Jonas Brothers, estaban muy equivocadas, su ropa estaba sucia, su cabello alborotado y estaba muy enojada.

Al llegas a la cafetería de los Tweak, tomo asiento en el banco frente a esta, para poder enfriar su cabeza un poco, a los pocos minutos un chico rubio y de camisa a cuadros se sentó junto a ella, no le presto mucho atención pero no esta de humor para nada y a nadie así que decidió buscar otro lugar donde sentarse.

-PUTA – escucho gritar al chico

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto incrédula

- no lo…lo siento yo ZORRA BARATA – el chico se tapo la boca y su cara mostraba miedo y vergüenza – perdóname no quiero HIJA DE PUTA, CHUPA VERGA - al decir esto ultimo el chico salio corriendo

Pero eso no se quedaría así, Tammy empezó a correr tras el, el chico seguía gritándole insultos mientras huía.

- ya veras cuando te atrape hijo de puta – le grito ella muy enojada

Lo atrapo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, ella le salto encima

Y estaba preparada para golpearlo

-¿Quién te crees para decirme todo eso marica?

- no quise PUTA, IMBESIL DE MIERDA, tengo tourette – dijo asustado

Tammy se lo pensó unos minutos, recordó ver un programa sobre eso, donde salía el niño gordo de cuarto grado, se suponía que no podían controlar lo que decían

-COÑO – seguía el niño

Tammy se levanto y le tendió la mano al niño, el cual dudo en si aceptarla o no, finalmente dejo que ella lo ayudara a ponerse de pie

- lo siento, no sabia – se disculpo

- no…yo, PERRA ESTUPIDA, lo siento no quiero VERGA,CULO, insultarte

Tammy veía su cara y notaba que él no mentía y que esa situación le causaba una gran incomodidad, así que pensó que seria mejor aligerar las cosas

- me llamo Tammy ¿y tu?

-Thomas MARICA – respondió – te…tengo que volver, mi ZORRA mamá debe estar MIERDA, COÑO preocupada

- Thomas…yo lamento haberte dicho marica – se disculpo de nuevo, admitia que se sentía muy mal, por el tema del Tourette y eso – y haberte querido golpear

- CULO, no te preocupes VERGA,COÑO , la gente se suele enojar con migo, MIERDA DE PERRO por culpa de tourette, tampoco tengo amigos

Oh mierda, eso si que era triste, ¿Cómo que no tenia amigos?, no era culpa de Thomas después de todo

- tengo que volver, PUTA ESTUPIDA, mi mamá debe estar preocupada , OJO DE CULO, adiós Tammy – se despidió mientras tomaba camino hacia la cafeteria

- Espera – le dijo Tammy – voy con tigo

- pero… COÑO, MIERDA

- vamos, tu mamá debe estar preocupada – Tammy tomo a Thomas de la mano y fueron juntos hacia la cafetería Tweak - Sabes creo que tu y yo podemos ser amigos

- CACA, ¿amigos? – pregunto incrédulo a lo que Tammy simplemente asintió con una sonrisa

Thomas no pudo evitar sonreír con la idea de que al fin tendría un amigo, o amiga en este caso, apretó un poco la mano de Tammy, y aunque los insultos seguían saliendo de sus labios, por primera vez se sentía agradecido por su tourette, ya que fue gracias a el que pudo conocerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije, son historias cortitas, pero espero que les aya gustado<strong>

**en cuanto a la siguiente pareja, esta gano porque Tanto Luis Carlos y AriaBRFTCK la nominaron **

**la siguiente sera alguna de las que dijo Coyote Smith, ya que fue el primero en comentar, asi que por favor dime cual preferirías de las dos**

**y el tercer capitulo sera el Creek de Nella311...**

**ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE!, las parejas pueden ser Yaoi, Yuri (aunque no he escrito nada 100% yuri, pero siempre hay una primera vez XD) y Hetero**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, Mil y un Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia n-n**


	3. Stan y Wendy

**Segunda historia, a pedido de Coyote Smith**

**espero les guste :3 **

**admito es mi primer Stendy **

**y admito que no me cae bien Wendy, pero eso ya son cosas mias XDD**

**disfruten c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Stan y Wendy<strong>

Stan estaba junto a su novia Wendy en la fila para entrar al cine, era su primera cita desde que habían vuelto, después de que Wendy lo dejara por Token. Por lo tanto, Stan quería causar una buena impresión, así que dejo que Wendy eligiera la película, después de todo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía elegir?.

- 2 para Titanic en 3D por favor – pedio Wendy

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Stand incrédulo

-dijiste que podía ser la que yo quisiera – le reclamo con tono molesto

- si…si, esta bien – respondió, Wendy se fue junto a la puerta mientras Stan le daba el dinero al vendedor

- jaja dominado – se burlo mientras le tendía los Boletos

- al menos tengo novia – ataco enojado deprimiendo al Taquillero

Camino hacia Wendy y entraron, compraron una bolsa de palomitas y un baso de gaseosa para cada uno e ingresaron a la sala.

Bien la película era una mierda, a ojos de Stan, solo tendría que evitar dormirse y todo saldría bien. Los trailers de estrenos próximos terminaron y la película inicio, Wendy le tomo de la mano, muchos le habían dicho que era un idiota por volver a estar con Wendy después de lo que le hizo, pero a él no le importaba lo que dijeran ellos, quería mucho a Wendy, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, y saber que ella también lo quería lo hacia feliz…

A mitad de película Stan estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mas, ¿Por qué el puto barco no se hundía de una vez?

-Stan – lo llamo Wendy susurrando

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto

- yo…bueno, lamento todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros –dijo – todo fue mi culpa, se que te lastime y…

-Wendy no es…

- no, no déjame terminar, eh cometido un error, debo responsabilizarme por el y afrontar las consecuencias de lo que…

Stan sabia mejor que nadie que cuando Wendy comenzaba con sus discursos, no había quien la parara, así que decidió terminar con eso. Puso su mano en una de las mejillas de Wendy la acercó así el para besarla.

Su beso no duro mucho, están rápidamente se separo y le arrebato la bolsa de palomitas a Wendy y vomito en ella, la peli-negra volteo unos minutos mientras a Stan se le pasaba su malestar.

- lo siento – se disculpo una vez termino

- no te preocupes, ya no tenia ganas de palomitas – le aseguro viendo con algo de asco la bolsa

-Wendy en cuanto a lo de que decías, no tienes que disculparte – le aseguro – somos personas y cometemos errores, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de aprender de ellos.

Yo te amo Wendy y si tu siente lo mismo…

- Claro que te amo Stan – le aseguró

- entonces lo demás no importa

Una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de Wendy al oír eso, estaba tan preocupada porque Stan sintiera rencor por lo ocurrido, que ya no la quisiera, se acerco a él con la idea de besarlo, pero se lo pensó un poco al recordar le destino de sus palomitas, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla

- eres el mejor Stan – le dijo

Como respuesta Stan volvió a vomitar en la bolsa, bueno, era Stan después de todo y así lo quería con vomito y todo

* * *

><p><strong>realmente estoy emocionada, no me espera tanta participacion desde un principio!<strong>

**lo que si pido un poco de paciencia, iré haciendo así uno por día, por ahora **

**el siguiente sera el Creek de Nella311**

**sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia :3**


	4. Craig y Tweek

**Aquí**** el Pedido de Nella311**

**SIIIIIIIII, al fin yaoi! (fujoshi detect)**

**XD, me gusta mucho esta pareja,así que fui feliz ****escribiéndolo**

**aunque tuve que verme el capi de "south park es gay" de nuevo porque no me acordaba como había terminado :P**

**Bueno, Disfruten y KRAB PEOPLE, KRAB PEOPLE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Craig y Tweek<strong>

Luego de que las mujeres de South Park pusieron fin a los planes de la gente cangrejo para dominar el mundo, que la moda metrosexual pasara a la historia y que la moda latina perdía fuerza, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad para el pequeño pueblo de colorado, excepto para el Team Craig , por algún motivo, el grupo conformado por Craig, Token, Clyde y Tweek, estaba falto de un miembro.

-Tweek esta comiendo con Butters de nuevo – señalo token

- desde hace un tiempo que no esta con nosotros, ¿se pelearon? – le pregunto Clyde a Craig

- no – respondió Craig con su típica inexpresividad

Clyde y Token le dedicaron una ultima mirada a su amigo rubio, y decidieron centrarse en su almuerzo, Tweek era algo raro después de todo, fuese lo que fuese ya se le pasaría, ¿no?.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que si bien, no habían peleado, pero algo si había pasado entre ellos.

Durante la moda Metrosexual, Craig quiso hacer una reunión con sus amigos, y que por diversos motivos solo habia asistido Tweek, se probaron ropa, compartieron cremas, vieron a "los fantasticos 5" y fueron divinas. La charla los llevo al Team Stan y como se creían mas gays que ellos y para demostrarles quienes eran los mas gay, Craig pensó en la genial idea de besar a un chico, y el mas cercano a el era Tweek…

Se besaron una primera vez, luego una segunda y tercera, besos muy cortos, apenas un rose, pero a ambos les gustaba, luego de todo eso, siguieron como si nada, aunque realmente no se sentían iguales. Cuando la moda metrosexual acabo las cosas entre el y Tweek comenzaron a ser incomodas y al final el rubio se distancio de ellos.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial el idiota de Butters? – Pensó Craig al ver a Tweek sonreír junto al otro rubio, desde que el adicto al café los abandono que se hacia esas preguntas. ¿Qué tenían de especial Butters, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman ,Clyde, Token, Bebe, Wendy, Red, todos en el puto South Park, para tener la atención de Tweek? - ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? – se cuestiono mentalmente

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la mesa de Tweek y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, aunque el rubio pronto la evito, esa situación solo lo hacia enojar más, no sabia porque le afectaba tanto, si cualquier persona lo ignorara, no le importaría, si Clyde o Token, que eran sus amigos, lo ignoraban pues que se jodan, pero si era su Tweek lo ignoraba, eso si que le afectaba… - ¿¡MI QUE!? – grito en voz alta al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba

- ¿tu que Craig? – le pregunto Token

- ¿amigo que tienes? – le insistió Clyde

Craig negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso con ellos, así que simplemente, se centro en su almuerzo y sus confundidos amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Del otro lado de la cafetería Tweek volvía a echar un vistazo a sus amigos, extrañaba un poco estar con ellos, las constantes habladurías de Clyde sobre chicas y tacos, la paciencia de Token… y Craig, era al que mas extrañaba pero ¿Cómo podías ver a tu amigo al rostro luego de besarlo y llegar a la conclusión de que lo amas? ¡ERA DEMASIADA PRECION!

- si quieres, puedes ir con ellos – le ofreció Butters con una sonrisa

- no…yo ¡AGH! – se negó

- no se muy bien que paso entre ustedes, pero siempre puedes venir a hablar con migo – le ofreció amablemente

- Gra-Gracias Butters

La verdad que Butters había sido de mucha ayuda durante ese tiempo, sin el seguramente ignorar a sus amigos hubiera sido mas difícil, pero estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Craig terminarían si se alejaba lo suficiente de él.

Cuando el almuerzo termino el Team Craig estaba reunido junto a las puertas de la cafetería.

- Mierda Craig ¿Qué coño te pasa?, ¿para que quieres que hagamos esto? – le cuestiono enojado Clyde, ya estaba arto de tanto misterio

- necesito hablar con Tweek – les dijo

- ahí vienen – anuncio Token – Hey Butters, ven amigo tenemos algo que mostrarte

- oh, ¿y que es? - pregunto emocionado

- solo ven con nosotros – le respondió Clyde y lo alejaron

- ¡ESPEREN AGH!

- ¿A dónde vas Tweek? – le pregunto Craig algo molesto, Tweek se quedo ahí, y cuando la cafetería se vacío Craig continuo - ¿Por qué estas evitándome?

- DE…DE…DEMASIADA PRESION – grito Tweek con uno de sus típicos ataques de nervios

-TWEEK – grito Craig exigiendo una respuesta

- yo… no puedo AHG estar con…con tigo –le respondió

- ¿Por qué, hice algo que te molesto?

- no… no me molesto, me gusto – le respondió mientras su voz disminuía con cada palabra - Me gustas – confeso

Craig se quedo sorprendido, no se espera aquello para nada, el silencio se prolongo entre ellos

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH AHORA ME ODIAS AAHGG, NO ME GOLPEES! – gritaba asustado

- tranquilo Tweek, no te odio, yo… - la verdad es que Craig no se había puesto a pensar claramente que sentía por Tweek y toda esa situación lo había tomado por sorpresa, y no podía tardar mucho en responder ya que Tweek parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso, mas que de costumbre, así que se decidió por ser sincero – cuando nos besamos… me gusto

- e…eso AHG quiere de…decir

- no lo se – lo interrumpió – solo se que no quiero que vuelvas a ignorarme – Craig jalo a Tweek de su remera mal abotonada y lo abrazo – jamás

- s..s…si – le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, no querían separarse, Tweek hundía su rostro en el cuello de Craig y este acariciaba el cabello de Tweek, el cual con el paso de los minutos temblaba un poco menos.

-Tweek – le susurro – Tal vez... yo…

- ¿QUE MIERDA? – se escucho gritar tras ellos

Tweek de los nervios por ser descubiertos empujo a Craig y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, el peli-ngro cayo al suelo y con una hemorragia nasal volteo a ver a sus amigos

- ¿interrumpimos? – pregunto Token algo divertido, a lo que Craig solo le enseño su dedo medio

- AAAAHHHH DEMASIADA PRESION – grito Tweek mientras huía corriendo de allí

- ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar aquí? – pregunto Clyde

- nada . le respondió Craig, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cafetería

- Tokeeeeen – lo llamo pidiendo una respuesta

- algún día te darás cuenta solo Clyde, y si no lo haces, es porque eres mas gilipollas de lo que pensamos.

- ¡ Por que nunca me cuentan nada! – GRITO Clyde mientras lloriqueaba – ¡y no soy gilipollas!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado :3<strong>

**La siguiente historia sera un Yuri, de Rubi x Karen **

**a pedido de Bertha Nayelly**

**mi primer Yuri, espero me salga bien XD, Nos vemos en otra historia :v**


	5. Rubí y Karen

**Holaa!, aquí el pedido de Bertha Nayelli**

**mi primer Yuri XD, ojala haya quedado bien**

**les hago una Noob pregunta, si borro archivos del Doc Manager**

**no se borran en la historia no?, porque se me están juntando con los del fic que termine hace poco**

**y se hace una lista muy larga XD... bueno, solo queria saber eso, no molesto mas, Disfruten :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rubí y Karen<strong>

Karen estaba llorando en la habitación de Rubí, su mejor amiga, la pequeña McCormick estaba muy asustada y decepcionada.

- Ya, yaaa Karen – intento consolarla

- es que no lo entiendo… mi ángel siempre viene a salvarme, cuando mis papás pelean – dijo desconsolada – ellos no paraban de lanzar cosas y de decir groserías BUAAAAA

- tal vez, tu ángel no vino por alguna razón, no creo que te haya abandonado – le aseguro

-¿algo como que? - pregunto

- no… no lo se – admitió algo desanimada, provocando que las lagrimas de Karen aumentaran, le dolía mucho ver a su amiga así, ya que no sabia como ayudarla, y mas odiaba a ese maldito ángel, por no ir a rescatarla, si ella fuera su ángel JAMAS la dejaría sola, Karen era muy linda y bastante indefensa, pero Rubí la quería muchísimo y no le gustaba verla llorar.

- Hey, Rubí – entro al Craig

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – le pregunto su hermana molesta

- Mamá te esta llamando – le respondió – y Karen creo que deberías ir a tu casa, acabo de ver a tu hermano muerto

- ¿q…que?

- si, unos gatos estaban usando su cabeza para jugar

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! KENNY – grito mientras salia corriendo de la casa

- eres un idiota, ¿Cómo dices eso así de tranquilo? – le pregunto Rubí indignada

- ¿y que querías, que llore? Eso es de maricas

Rubí le saco el dedo medio a su hermano y el le respondió con el mismo gesto, Craig se fue del cuarto y Rubí bajo a ver que quería su mamá.

Estaba muy preocupada por Karen, ella sabia cuanto quería a su hermano, aun no podía creer que se haya muerto.

A las pocas horas la madre de Karen llamo para avisarles del funeral de Kenny, Rubí le rogó a sus padres ir, porque aunque creyeran que era muy pequeña para ir a un funeral ella quería apoyar a Karen.

- gra… gracias Rubí – le dijo entre llanto

- siempre estaré ahí para ti Karen – le aseguro con una sonrisa que la pequeña Karen correspondió, era la primera vez en el día que la veía sonreír

- Te quiero mucho - le dijo Karen

- yo también te quiero – le respondió Rubí abrazándola

- Hola chicas – saludo el pequeño Ike

- Hola – saludaron las dos con pocas ganas mientras deshacían el abrazo

- lamento mucho lo de tu hermano Karen – dijo el canadiense con tono triste

Al nombrarlo, Karen comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Ike se gano un mirada de odio de Rubí, el pequeño decidió alejarse por el momento, se había acercado con la intención de poder hablar con la joven Tucker, pero se dio cuenta que no era buen momento.

- Karen, por favor deja de llorar – le rogó – que te parece si vamos por nos helados

Le ofreció mientras la tomaba de la mano y la alejaba del funeral, Rubí le compro un helado a Karen y otro para ella en un carrito que pasaba por la calle.

- Gracias – agradeció un poco mas animada y Rubí sonrío ante aquello, sabia que Karen no se recuperaría de inmediato luego de todo lo ocurrido en el día pero, ella la ayudaría a superar todo

- ¡OIGAN MOCOSAS! – se escucho gritar tras ellas, era un chico mayor que ellas y también mayor que Craig, pero solo un poco, o eso le parecía a Rubí – esos helados se ven muy ricos, los quiero

- pues cómprate los tuyos – le respondió Rubí

- no, quiero los suyos, dénmelos

- Rubí deberíamos dárselos, así no nos molestara mas – le susurro

- NO, nosotras pagamos por estos helados, no él, ¡y ningún estupido de mierda va a venir a quitarme lo que es mío! – grito mientras le mostraba su dedo medio

- ¿Cómo me llamaste puta? – pregunto enojado

- ¡ESTUPIDO DE MIERDA!, estupido de mierda, estupido de mierda – repetía con el seño fruncido haciendo que el chico se enojara mas

- Rubí- la llamo con tono preocupado Karen

- quédate atrás –le ordeno – si quiere pelear no le tengo miedo

- ya vas a ver pequeña zorra – el chico estaba por golpear a Rubí cuando note a tres chicos tras ellas. Los tres lo miraban de la mala manera y el del centro que tenia un gorro azul con un pompom amarillo golpeaba su puño contra su palma… aunque pareciera tonto (y lo era) , el chico sabia que no ganaría en un 3 contra 1 así que miro por ultima vez a Rubí - mejor voy por una salchicha – dijo en voz alta dando media vuelta y llendose

- ¡ lo ahuyentaste Rubí! – grito feliz abrazando a su amiga

- Te dije que no pasaría nada, lo tengo miedo a idiotas como ese – le respondió intentando sonar segura, aunque no sabia como carajo había pasado eso

- Rubí, Karen ¿están bien? – les preguntaba el hermano de Ike, Kyle mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Craig y Stand

- siii, un chico mayor vino a molestarnos, quería nuestros helados pero Rubí lo asusto y se fue corriendo – les contó animadamente – ¡Rubí eres genial!

Tantos halagos por parte de Karen la hizo enrojecer, y en cuanto a los chicos, las veían tan felices que decidieron no decirles la verdad sobre quien asusto a quien.

- estoy muy orgullo de ti Hermanita, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, puede ser peligroso – le advirtió Craig en tono protector, Rubí aun algo sonrojada le saco el dedo medio en respuesta, aunque realmente tomaría el consejo de su hermano, la situación la había asustado mucho, pero tenia que proteger a Karen y lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo.

- sus mamas están preocupadas – anuncio Stand – por eso nos mandaron a buscarlas, será mejor apurarnos

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al funeral, mas atrás los seguían Karen y Rubí que caminaban con sus helados algo derretidos y tomadas de la mano, Karen se veía bastante feliz y la curiosidad de Rubí fue mas fuere que cualquier otra cosa…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

- es que estaba pensando, que ahora no tengo un ángel para protegerme, si no tengo tres – le contesto feliz y Rubí no entendía muy bien a que se refería- ahora también lo tengo a Kenny, se que desde el cielo me cuidara y a ti Rubí, tu también eres mi ángel – Rubí se sonrojo al oír eso

- siempre estaré ahí para ti Karen – le dijo una vez mas

Lo se, y yo para Ti – le contesto Karen.

Y aunque el día de mañana, Kenny reviviese y todo lo ocurrido quedara en el olvido, eso no cambiaria las cosas entre ellas, Karen siempre seguiría siendo importante para Rubí y aunque tal vez no lo volviera a decir en voz alta Rubí siempre seria su ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, si me pueden contestar la pregunta de arriba me harían un favor :3<strong>

**la siguiente historia sera el otro pedido de Coyote Smith, un Kenny x Bebe**

**Mil y un gracias por leer , y nos vemos en otra historia c:**


	6. Kenny y Bebe

**Holaaas, aqui de nuevo molestando :v**

**ok no, hoy tocaba el Kenny x Bebe, para ser sincera me costo un poco trabajar con ellos**

**no se porque... debe ser que mi cerebro hoy se sentía perezoso tal vez,**

**esto de escribir fanfic a las 2 de mañana... nop no es buena idea XD**

**bueno, que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny y Bebe<strong>

En la parte trasera de la escuela a unos cuantos metros de los niños góticos, estaban los dos rubios mas llamativos de South Park, la interesada Bebe y el pobre Kenny… los dos susurraban eh intentaban no llamar mucho la atención.

- bien, ¿entendiste todo Kenny? – le preguntó Bebe una vez terminada la charla

- hmmm – le respondió Kenny

- bien, estonces ya sabes que hacer… y si todo sale bien te ganaras 50 dolares – le aseguro y entro a la escuela

- huujuuu – grito Kenny pensando en el dinero

Estaba confiado, era fácil después de todo, solo necesitaba fingir que salía con Bebe, darle celos a Clyde, y una vez Clyde volviera a estar con Bebe el tendría su dinero... solo le quedaba esperar que Clyde fuera tan tonto como para caer en el truco mas viejo del manual.

Él se fue hasta la sala de computación y alli entro en su Factbook y cambio su estado de "soltero" a "en una relación", listo el plan estaba en marcha. Al terminar se dirigió a su salón de clases donde sus 3 amigos lo rodearon.

- amigo, ¿es verdad que sales con Bebe? – le pregunto Stan

- Hmmm – contesto Kenny

- eso es genial – le felicito Kyle

- aquí hay algo que huele mal – dijo con el seño fruncido Cartman

- ¿hamham mhamhhm mham?

- no me tire ningún gas – le contesto enojado- vamos chicos piénsenlo, Bebe no saldría con un pobre como Kenny, digo después de lo que le hizo a Clyde

- oye, tal vez ella cambio, tal vez realmente le gusta Kenny – sugirió Kyle pero no termino de convencer a Cartman

Kenny estaba en un problema, se suponía que nadie sabría del plan, ya que según Bebe eso podría arruinar su imagen además del plan, al poco tiempo los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón, algunos como Wendy y Butters se pararon para felicitar a Kenny, pero cuando Clyde entro , simplemente lo miro rápidamente y se fue a sentar. La ultima en entrar fue Bebe que le dio un beso en la mejilla al Kenny antes sentarse.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, bueno, lo que ellos consideraban normal al terminar las clases el tema Stan se junto en la puerta de la escuela para discutir que arian pero Bebe tenia otros planes.

- Ven Kenny, vamos – lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a tirar de el

- ¡hmmm! Hmmhmhm amahmmhm mhahmh

- mi importan una mierda sus videojuegos, ven – le exigió

- oh noo perra, llevamos días planeando esta competencia de call of duty – le dijo Cartman

- si incluso tuvimos que arrastrar mi televisor a la casa de Kyle – se quejo Stan – vamos Kenny no nos puedes hacer esto

Keny miro a Bebe y luego a sus amigos – Hmmm – dijo para darse media vuelta y irse con la Rubia

- ¿nos dejo plantados? – pregunto incrédulo Kyle

- hijo de puta – susurro Cartman

Mientras tanto Kenny se alejaba enojado con Bebe colgada de su brazo, pasaron junto al Tema Craig, pero Clyde los ignoro completamente… y esto solo hacia enojar mas a Bebe

- Mierda, no lo entiendo, ya debería estar rogándome volver con él

- hmhmhmhmmm hmhmh mhmhm

- no puedes irte con tus amigos, oí que Nicole, le dijo a kelly que le dijo a Red que Clyde y sus amigos se reunirían hoy en el café de los Tweak, tenemos que ir ahora – le exigió

Kenny fue arrastrado hacia allí, y efectivamente todo el team Craig estaba allí, Bebe lo llevo a la mesa mas cercana a ellos, pero los ignoraron, lo obligo a comprar la nueva bebida del cafetería, "Malteada con sabor café" para beberla juntos, además de que le prohibió que le soltara la mano.

Los minutos pasaban y Kenny sentía que todo lo que haría era una perdida de tiempo era obvio que Clyde ya no sentía nada por Bebe, la situación se estaba volviendo molesta y para ser sincero estaba algo preocupado por ella, lucia triste a veces.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días y las cosas seguían igual, Bebe lo arrastraba a todos lados en donde Clyde iba a estar, pero sin ningún resultado, aunque aquel tiempo le sirvio para conocer a la rubia y debía admitir que en los momentos en los que no estaba hablando de Clyde, era divertida y disfrutaba algunos momentos con ella

- hey Kenny mira a esa señora – estaban sentado en el parque, a pocos metros del Team Craig que jugaban futbol, pero Bebe se distrajo mostrando a una señora no muy lejos de ellos – creí que debías alimentar a los patos no robarles la comida jajajaja

- ajajajajaja – se río al ver a la anciana

- sabes, estoy casi segura de que esa mujer debe ser pariente de Cartman

- hmmmh hmhmhmm mhmhmhmhmhmmm mhhhmm

- ¿de verdad hizo es? Jajajajaja, ¿y que paso con la ardilla?

- hhmhhmmm hmmhmh "AAAAAHHH" hmhmmhh

- jajajajajaa

Si, eran esos momentos los que Kenny disfrutaba, pero nunca duraban mucho…

- oh no, se están llendo, rápido Kenny – ella estaba por ir tras ellos, pero Kenny la paro - ¿Qué?

- ¿hhmmmm mhmmm hhmmm?

- ¿a que te refiere con que lo dejemos?, ¿creí que me ayudarías? - le pregunto decepcionada

- ahhhh, hhmmm hmmmmmma mmhmhhhmhm

- no intentes sermonearme, yo se que Clyde nos ah ignorado, pero…

- ¡¿hmmm mhmmhmhmm mhmhmh mhmhm?

- Dios Kenny esto no es por un puto par de zapatos

- ¿hmm?

- no… por eso necesito tu ayuda Kenny, ¿seguirás ayudándome?

Kenny le molesto eso ultimo por alguna razón, no creí que Bebe realmente quisiera a Clyde, no sabia porque pero, no quería seguir ayudándola, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta, a la mierda con los 50 dólares, no quería seguir viendo como Bebe se hacia daño.

Los días siguieron, al igual como comenzó su romance, su "ruptura" estuvo en boca de todos por un par de horas, hasta que algo mas interesante paso, Bebe no volvió a hablar con el, pero tampoco la vio cerca de Clyde, para ser sincero estaba preocupado por ella…

- Hey Kenny – lo llamo Kyle - ¿estas bien?

- tal vez aun este mal por la ruptura – sugirió Stan

- yo se lo que necesitas amigo, una buena sesión de videojuegos – le ofreció Cartman pero Kenny se negó

- ¿A dónde vas? – le grito Stan pero el no respondió

Kenny fue hasta su casa y se tiro en el sofá para mirar la televisión

- Kenny – lo llamo su madre – hay una amiguita tuya que quiere verte

Extrañado fue hasta la puerta y allí estaba Bebe. La madre de Kenny se fue para dejarlos solos y Kenny cerro la puerta y se acerco un poco a Bebe.

- hola Kenny

- hmm – saludo el también

- sabes estoy últimos días… yo estuve pensando mucho y creo que al final tenias razón…

- ¿ hm hmmm?

- si enserio, incluso fui con Clyde a disculparme – le comento – me llamo Zorra mentirosa y acosadora, pero al menos mi conciencia esta tranquila

- ¿ hmmm hmhmhmmhm hmh?

- te cuento esto por que, también quería disculparme con tigo, te utilice y eso no estuvo bien, eres un chico grandioso y lamento haber sido tan perra con tigo

- hmm, hmmm hmhmhm hmhm mhmhmhm hmhmhh mhmhm mhmhm

- ¿lo dices en serio?, nunca nadie me había dicho que se divertía con migo, bueno solo Wendy…

- hmm hmmhmh mhmmhmm mhmhm mhmhmmm

- si, ahora lo se, muchas gracias Kenny – Bebe se acerco y le dio a Kenny un beso en la mejilla – bueno… yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Bebe se fue y Kenny puso su mano en el lugar donde Bebe lo había besado

- huuujuuu – grito y salto feliz por lo que había ocurrido, de verdad nada podía salir mal hoy.

O eso creía, pero la puerta de su casa se desprendió cayendo sobre él y el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo y la contusión le provoco su muerte inmediata

- Kenny – lo llamo su madre al oír un ruido -¿ Kenny?... ¡OH DIOS MIO!

- ¿QUE MIERDA PASA MUJER? – grito su esposo

- ¡KENNY ESTA MUERTO! – al oírla el señor McCormick corrió hacia su esposa

- oh, no Kenny, HIJO DE PUTA – grito mientras miraba al cielo

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado :3<strong>

**La siguiente historia sera un Gike que propuso Manzanita611**

**por favor, no se preocupen leo todos los comentarios , por los cuales estoy inmensamente agradecida **

**e intentare cumplir los pedidos de todos, tenganme un poquis de paciencia ;D**

**como siempre Mil y un gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia**

**PD: lo siento, pero tenia que matar a Kenny, era inevitable XD**


	7. Mysterion y Caos

**Holaaa a todos, bueno que decir mas que me confundí cuando escribí la pareja la ultima vez XD**

**Manzanita611 me había pedido 3 parejas, así que quería hacer la primera que nombro que es Mysterion y Caos **

**PERO muy lista yo puse que seria un Gike y bueno, siento la confución :c, mi ser especial y ando resfriada ademas XD**

**no me encuentro en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y físicas, y de mi Nariz tampoco .w.**

**OTRA COSA, lo mas seguro es que no suba historias los domingos, porque suelo escribirlas a la de la mañana, que nadie en mi casa me jode**

**y pues los Lunes tengo que despertarme temprano para planear como dominar el mundo y esas cosas n-n**

**NO JODO MAS, disfruten XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterion y Prof. Caos<strong>

En el mundo existen personas buenas que dedican su vida a la justicia, a proteger a los inocentes, y personas con mentes retorcidas, malvadas en otras palabras que solo les interesa la destrucción y el caos.

Y en el pequeño pueblo de South Park, dos legendarios enemigos libraron incansables batallas, El Caos vs La justicia… pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando un tercer factor se une a la ecuación?.

El infame Profesor Caos estaba una vez más en su guarida, solo ya que el capitán desorden fue encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad y estaba siendo obligado a hacer problemas de matemáticas, pero no podía ayudarlo, tenia que continuar con el plan, seguramente así lo hubiera querido el capitán.

El profesor caos entro en su guarida y millones de maullidos comenzaron a sonar

- ¡SILENCIO!, silencio mis bestias, pronto las liberare y juntos crearemos ¡caos! MAUJAJAJAJA - se rio mientras se acercaba a la pizarra – y nadie… nisiquiera tu Mysterion podrán detenerme

- MIAAAUUU MIAAAUU

- si ya les doy de comer – les dijo a su ejercito de 5 gatos callejeros – creo que… si quiero dominar al mundo necesitare un ejercito mas grande

Salio de su guarida, asegurándose de cerrar muy bien así sus secuaces no se escapaban y con una bolsa plástica salio en busca de mas gatos para su ejercito felino, para su suerte encontró uno apenas salio de los almacenes, no le fue dicil atraparlo, lo puso en la bolsa y continuo su camino en busca de mas gatos

- ya quédate quietito – le pidió al gato de la bolsa, el cual poco tiempo después dejo de moverse - gracias

Caos camino por todo South Park en busca de otro gato, pero no podía atraparlos, llego al callejón junto a la armería de Jimbo ahí encontró otro gato.

- ven gatito gatito… mira aquí hay pescado para ti – le ofrecía al gato un poco de atún

El gato lentamente fue acercándose al profesor, pero de la nada salio corriendo

- ¡ooohh, salchichas! – grito

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - pregunto una voz grave tras él

- Mysterion… debí imaginarme que vendrías a arruinar mis planes

- ¿Qué tramas ahora Profesor Caos? - le pregunto desafiante

- te tengo justo donde te quiero Mysterion, ahora tu serás el primero en probar la ira de mi ejercito felino – El profesor abrió la bolsa – ¡ataca!

Mysterios se preparo para la batalla, pero nada paso, el profesor extrañado sacudió la bolsa

- ¡vamos ataca! –repitió, pero el gato no salía, miro dentro de la bolsa – oh, salchichas es la tercera vez que pasa… pero no importa – dijo lanzando la bolsa con el gato muerto a un lado - yo puedo derrotarte Mysterion

- tal vez, pero, creo que deberías ir a ver a tu ejercito - le sugirió y luego se fue corriendo

Caos corrió hasta su guarida y allí estaba la puerta abierta y todo su ejercito había huido, y había un cartel que decía "el mundo jamás será tuyo"

- Hijo de pututita – dijo enojado, ya que todo su plan se había ido a la mierda

- Mysterion – se escucho por atrás, al voltear se encontró con El Mapache – el libero a tu ejercito, sabotearte por la espalda, creo que no fue algo muy heroico… me imagino que buscaras venganza

- ¿de que hablas? – le pregunto

- o no lo se, dímelo tu, eres el profesor Caos ¿no? … tengo un plan para deshacerme de Mysterion ¿Qué dices, seremos socios?

- espera, tu eres un héroe ¿Por qué quieres destruir a oto héroe?

- por que el maldito hijo de puta se queda con toda la atención – dijo a modo de rabieta – entonces ¿me ayudas o no? Los obtenemos lo que queremos Caos

El profesor lo miro unos segundos indeciso, pero finalmente tomo la mano del Mapache y sellaron el trato…

- bien lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguir cemento de secado rápido y una cuerda fuerte – le indico

- yo puedo conseguir el cemento – aseguro Caos – vuelvo enseguida con ella

- de acuerdo, yo se donde hay soga

Los dos salieron en busca de lo que necesitaban

- finalmente estas aquí, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote? – se quejo el Mapache

- esto pesa- le informo mientras arrastraba la gran bolsa de cemento - ¿y ahora?

- necesito que hagas el Caos y que a atraigas a Mysterion Hastael lago-le informo

- esta bien – Caos fue hasta unas cajas escondidas en su guarida que tenían escrito "armas súper poderosas" saco una para el y otra para el Mapache – asegúrate de cargarlas bien con esto – y le entregó una botella con liquido que decía "acido mortal" – hagamos Caos

Una vez las pistolas de agua fueron llenas con la orina de gato… DIGO DIGO, las armas súper poderosas fueron cargas con el acido mortal, los dos salieron y comenzaron a mojar a todas las personas que veían.

Finalmente los gritos desesperados de ayuda atrajeron a Mysterion, que siguiendo el olor , termino en el lago

- Caos…. Y ¿Mapache?

- hola Mysterion – saludo el Mapache, Mysterion camino unos pasos hacia adelante, lo cual fue un grave error – jajajajaja justo en la trampa

Mysterion no entendía que pasaba sus pies estaban hundiéndose en la nieve, y luego de poco tiempo ya no pudo moverlos

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto alterado

- llegaste justo a tiempo, unos minutos mas y el cemento un hubiera servido de nada , y ahora es hora de que mueras

- ¿QUE? – preguntaron Mysterion y Caos a la vez

- espera , tu no dijiste nada de matarlo – le recordó Caos

- Caos si decimos que vamos a destruirlo, es obvio que vamos a matarlo maldito estupido

- pero yo no quiero matar a Mysterion – dijo decidido

- sabes que Caos, no eres mas que un maldito Marica

Mapache fue junto a Mysterios y ato la soga alrededor de sus brazos

- Oye no, espera que carajo haces? – volvió a preguntar Caos, fue junto al Mpache para detenerlo, pero ente lo empujo

- Mapache NO – le rogó Mysterion

- no volverás a Opacarme – Mache empujo a Mysterion y este cayo al agua el sobrante de la soga cayo con el hasta engancharse con la raíz de un árbol

- PERO QUE COÑO HICISTE? – grito Caos

- lo que tenia que hacer, y si le dices a alguien de esto tu, villano marica de mierda vas a terminar … -pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un puñetazo de Caos – BUUUUUUAAAAAA, me pegaste! – el Mapache se fue rápidamente del lugar amenazando con acusarlo con su madre

Caos se apresuro a tomar la soga que había quedado enganchada y con ayuda del tronco de un árbol logro sacar a Mysterion del agua, corrió hacia el y desato el nudo

- oh dios mio no respira, ¡¿Qué hago?! – Caos intento recordar como resucitan a la gente en las películas– primero lo golpeas e el pecho – dijo e voz alta mientras le daba puñetazos en el pecho – y luego… le soplas en la boca – Caos dudo unos segundos, pero de verdad no quería que Mysterion Muriera, así que unió sus labios con los de Héroe y torpemente le dio Respiración boca a boca

Luego de un par de intentos más, Mysterion abrió los ojos de golpe y empujo un poco a Caos para que le diera espacio para vomitar el agua que había tragado, el alivio se reflejo en la cara del Profesor al que seguía con vida, y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Mysterion

- tu… ¿me salvaste Caos? – le pregunto con un poco de dificultad, Caos se separo un poco rompiendo el abrazo y asintió – y, ¿el beso que me diste mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Qué…

- NO FUE UN BESO – negó ruborizado – no respirabas y yo solo te di aire

- ya veo… de verdad que te debo la vida – Mysterios se acerco y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso a Caos – Gracias

Caos no supo como reaccionar a eso, se quedo completamente sorprendido, sin darse cuenta Mysterion se había puesto de pie y le tendía la mano

- se que eres un Villano Caos, pero necesito de ayuda – Caos lo miro sin entender – tenemos que atrapar a un Mapache con problemas de colesterol, ¿me ayudas?

-el poder del gran Caos te ayudara en esta ocasión – sonrío mientras le tomaba la mano y se ponía de pie junto a él – pero no te olvides que seguimos siendo enemigos

Ambos sonrieron y tomados de las manos fueron a Buscar al Mapache para que tuviera su merecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le haya gustado :3<strong>

**el siguiente sera un clásico del Yaoi de South Park **

**ooohhh yeaaah XD, un Style a pedido de **

**bueno, Mil y un gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado Y si miran anime y están triste porque termino **

**Haikyuu, díganmelo, así comparto mi dolor con alguien u-u**

**Nos vemos en otra historia :P**


	8. Stan y Kyle

**Holaaas!**

**WIIIIII, el yaoi hace a Oriome feliz :3**

**esta es una de las primeras parejas de south parl de las que me enamore, hasta que conoci el Cryle y la mande a la mierda XD**

**bueno, disfruten C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Stan y Kyle<strong>

Los amigos son algo realmente importante en tu vida, pero cuando ese cariño de "amigo" crece y se convierte en algo más, la incertidumbre es lo primero que tienes el mente, el miedo de no saber que ocurrirá con tus sentimientos, que sentirá la otra persona y el miedo a que aquella valiosa amistad se pierda para siempre.

Esto era lo que les pasaba a Kyle y Stan, ambos se amaban, pero ninguno lo admitiría, no soportaban la idea de una vida, ni siquiera de un día, sin su súper mejor amigo al lado… a veces el silencio es la opción mas dolorosa, pero la mejor a la vez.

Stan hacia unos pocas semanas que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su amigo judío, ni siquiera sabe como paso, simplemente comenzó a parecerle lindo, es decir siempre creyó que Kyle era lindo pero… no una lindura que lo atrajese, por decirlo de alguna manera, también le comenzó a disgustar que otros estuvieran muy cerca de él, como por ejemplo, el pobre de Kenny que ya se había llevado unos cuantos golpes por andar tocándole el trasero a Kyle…

- su trasero es mío, todo Kyle es mío – pensó Stan algo berrinchudo, pero al notar sus propios pensamientos simplemente enrojeció - soy un marica – dijo sin querer en voz alta

- y hasta que se da cuenta – comento Cartman mientras comía una barra de chocolate

- Stan, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Kyle mirándolo a los ojos – te vez algo rojo…¿ tendrás fiebre?

- ¿q…que? No no, para anda Kyle todo esta bien – aseguro alejándose un poco de él, si lo tenia muy cerca, temía hacer alguna estupidez

- oh… bueno – le contesto algo extrañado – oye, ¿no te olvidaste de lo de hoy no?

- ¿hoy? – pregunto el peli-negro extrañado

- lo olvidaste ¿verdad? – lo acuso con Kyle con el seño fruncido – unos parientes de Mamá vendrán de visita de Jersey y no quiero estar ahí, hace un mes que me dijiste quedarme en tu casa

- no yo no… ¿no puedes buscar otro lugar donde quedarte? – le cuestiono nervioso

- ya hablamos de esto Stan, mi madre no me dejara quedarme en casa de Kenny, sin ofender

- hmmmh hmhm – le dijo para que no se preocupara

- y no me quedare en casa del culo gordo de Cartman , seguro que me mete en una cámara de gas hecha con sus propios pedos

- hmmmh hmmh hmhmh hmhmhh

- ¡que te jodan Kenny, mis gases no huelen a pollo frito!

- ¡STAN!, me lo prometiste coño

- lo siento Kyle, pero no puedo…

- esta bien… tal vez Craig me ayude – Kyle estaba por irse a buscar a Craig pero Stan lo detuvo

- espera, ¿Por qué Craig?

- ¿Cómo, que porque?, porque no me quedare con esos locos de Jersey ya tube mas que suficiente de esa mierda – le respondió enojado

- esta bien, ven a mi puta casa

- pero, ¿no acabas de decir…

- ¡se lo que dije!, pero ven a mi casa, te esperare – Stan se alejo rápido de ellos, no quería estar cerca de Kyle pero el saber que otro estaría con el toda la noche lo ponía de los nervios

- ¿Qué carajo le pasa al hippi? – pregunto Cartman

- ni idea – le contesto Kyle

Finalmente la hora acordada llego, Stan no podía estar mas que nervioso, no paraba de repetirse a si mismo, las muchas veces que Kyle se había quedado a dormir, que no era algo importante, que todo estaría bien, pero ni él mismo se creía, la iba a cagar era seguro. El timbre sonó, y desde su cuarto pudo oír a su madre hablar eh inviar a Kyle a su cuarto… la puerta se abrí y ahí estaba su súper mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa y su mochila, y su bolsa de dormir.

- Hola Stan – saludo Kyle

- Ho…hola

Kyle dejo su mochila en el suelo y sentó junto a el en la cama, el silencio reinaba y cada segundo la situación se volvía mas incomoda…

- Stan – lo llamo y el peli-negro se tenso exaltado - ¿estas molesto? – le pregunto con tono preocupado

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

- es que hace unos días que te noto raro, como que no quieres estar con migo, y crei que estabas enojado… que ya no querias que fueramos amigos

- NO – negó preocupado – yo jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo Kyle

- entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- yo… es difícil de explicar, Kyle

- entiendo… no tienes que contarme si no quieres – Kyle lo dijo con un ton algo triste

Stan no quería que Kyle creyera que estaba enojado y mucho menos que pensara que no confiaba en él, pero si le decía la verdad lo perdería como amigo, pero tampoco podía podía seguir evitándolo sin esperar que Kyle se molestara… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

- A LA PUTA MIERDA – grito Stan y Kyle lo miro sorprendido, Stan tomo el rostro de Kyle con ambas manos y lo beso, un beso tierno y lento. Para su sorpresa Kyle le correspondía, no intento apartarlo, si no que lo abrazo para profundizar el beso… se separaron luego de un par de minutos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Stan tu… ¿porque?

- porque me gustas Kyle, y sabia que esto pasaría si te tenia cerca, Kyle si tu ahora me odias… - Kyle lo abrazo y escondió su cara en el pecho de Stan - ¿Kyle?

- no te odio – le aseguro con voz quebrada – jamás podría odiarte… me gustas Stan, pero creí que solo tenias ojos para Wendy, que si te lo decía ya no serias mi amigo

Stan correspondió el abrazo, al final ambos sentían los mismos sentimientos y las mismas inseguridades, pero ya todo estaba bien…

- sabes Kyle, sabia que si me confesaba ya no podías ser amigos, porque no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos – al escucharlo Kyle se asusto y con lagrimas en los ojos se separo un poco para verlo a la cara, y para su sorpresa Stan sonreía – quiero que seas mi novio

- …. – Kyle estaba tan sorprendido y feliz, que creyó que podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco – S…si

Stan limpio las lagrimas de Kyle y se acerco para besarlo de nuevo

- hey, mierdas es hora de cenar – Shelly abrí de golpe la puerta y vio a los dos niños abrazados muy cerca el uno del otro - ¿Qué coño hacen?

- eh… esto Kyle…Kyle tenia una basura en el ojo y quería ayudarlo a sacársela – Stan esperaba que su hermana se creyera esa escusa estupida

- ¿y que carajo esperan? Bajen a comer mojones

Shelly bajo las escaleras, Kyle y Stan dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, eso estuvo cerca

- debemos bajar – dijo Kyle rompiendo el abrazo y saliendo del cuarto - ¿Stan? – lo llamo en la puerta al notar que aun estaba sentado en la cama

Stan salio de la cama de un pequeño salto, y camino hasta Kyle, le dio un pequeño beso en la Nariz.

- Te quiero – Stan sonrío y Kyle se sonrojo y tomados de la mano bajaron las escaleras

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoooo, espero les haya gustado, <strong>

**la siguiente historia sera el Kenny x Tammy de Spody **

**y luego de ese vendra el Damien x Gary que propuso Luis Carlos **

**si no hay objeciones...**

**mil gracias por leer y nos vemos en otraaa historia :v**


	9. Kenny y Tammy

**Holaa de nuevo, aquí esta el Kenny x Tammy**

**aun me acuerdo del capitulo donde apareció Tammy... jamas veré a Mickey Mouse de la misma manera XD**

**bueno... disfruten de la historia **

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny y Tammy<strong>

No estaba seguro de que le gustaba mas de ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa o sus pechos, no podía parar de mirarla, simplemente le gustaba mucho y queria estar junto a ella…

- ¿Kenny me estas escuchando?... Keeeennyyy… sabes tu mamá es tan pobre que solo come carne cuando se muerde la lengua…

- no te molestes Cartman, esta bien a esa chica de Quinto grado de nuevo – le dijo Stan

- si tanto le gusta deberías ir a hablar con ella – le aconsejo Kyle y por algún motivo Kenny si escucho eso

- hmmmm mhmhmm mhmhm mhmhmh

- ¿que importa que sea mayor?, te gusta, ve y habla con ella – le insistió Stan

- si Kenny no seas marica, Tammy Warner es casi tan pobre como tu, así que no te rechazara por no tener en donde caerte muerto – dijo Cartman haciendo enojar a Kenny

- ¿acaso tienes una lista con los nombres de todos los chicos de escuela a los que puedes molestar culo gordo? – le cuestiono Kyle indignado

-claro que no tengo UNA lista con todos los nombres, por favor Kyle, tengo una para lista para los pobres, otra para los pelirrojos, para los judíos, los negros, y una especial para judíos-pelirrojos - le respondió sacando de su bolsillo las listas y mostrándoselas.

Ignorando la discusión entre sus amigos, Kenny decidió que tenían razón, debía ir a hablarle, no perdía nada con intentarlo, Kenny fue hasta la mesa donde Tammy almorzaba

- hmmh, ¿hmh mhmmh mhmhm?

- claro siéntate – acepto Tammy algo incomoda

- hmhm hmmhmm

- oh… hola Kenny, me llamo Tammy, ¿eres de cuarto grado verdad?

- hmm

- Oye, si vienes aquí por lo que las personas dicen de mi…

- ¿hmm hmmmh mhmhm mhm? – le pregunto

- ¿Cómo de que dicen?... tu, ¿ no has oído nada sobre mi? – le pregunto ella confundida

- hmm, ¿hmm hm hmhmh?

- o no nada… no te preocupes no es nada – le aseguro mas calmada – en ese caso… ¿Por qué vienes a hablarme?

- hmmm… hmhm, hmhmmh hmmh

- ¿algo que decirme? , ¿Qué?

- hmmm mhmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmh hmh mhmhhhmmhm… ¿hmh mhmh mmhmh?

- oh… bueno no me esperaba eso – admitió, no esperaba que este chico le dijera Linda, ni nada de eso… - Kenny no lo se, ¿novios? Apenas te conocí hace unos minutos - Kenny se entristeció al oír eso, a Tammy no le agrado, no parecía un mal chico así que decidió darle una oportunidad – bueno, tal vez una cita, ¿Qué dices?

- hmhmh hhmhm – acepto de inmediato -¿ hmmhmh mhmhmhmhm?

- esta bien, el sábado en el parque a la una – le confirmo Tammy

- hmmm mhmm – se despidió Kenny y fue junto a sus amigos

-¿y… que paso? – le pregunto Stan

- hmm hmhm hmhm

- ¿en serio? – le pregunto Kyle sorprendido

- ¿tendrás una cita con Tammy Warner? – cuestiono Cartman sorprendido igual que sus otros amigos

- YUUHUUU – grito Kenny mientras se iba saltando de alli

- me alegro por él – comento Stan con sinceridad

- yo igual creí que lo rechazaría – admitió Kyle.

- ¡es un hijo de puta! – grito Cartman celoso, porque él aun no había tenido una cita con ninguna chica

Finalmente el día llego, Kenny estuvo haciendo pequeños trabajos, como cortad el césped de los vecinos y pasear perros , así poder tener dinero para la cita.

Llego al parque y ahí estaba Tammy esperándolo.

- Hola Kenny – lo saludo con una sonrisa

- hmm

- y bueno… ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto

- hmhm hmmmhmh mhmhm mhh

- de acuerdo vamos al cine entonces

- Kenny le extendió la mano, Tammy dudo si tomársela o no, pero era una cita, así que decidió al final tomar la mano de Kenny, juntos fueron al cine y Tammy decidió ir a ver una película de vampiros y hombres lobo, a Kenny le emociono la idea pero cuando la película inicio y vio que no era mas que un drama adolescente no pudo evitar desear estar muerto.

- ¿te aburres? – le susurro Tammy al ver la expresión de Kenny

- hmm

- ¿seguro? – le insistio no muy convencida

- hm, hmmh mhm…¡¿hmhm hmmhh mhm?!, ¿hmmm mhmhmhm m?

- claro que brilla con el sol por eso no puede acercarse a la luz… ¿realmente te creías eso de que se morían al estar bajo el sol?

Era oficial, no entendía a las niñas y jamás las entendería, lo único bueno de esa película, fue que Tammy lo tomo de la mano en algunas ocasiones cuando se emocionaba. Cuando salieron del cine, Tammy no para de hablar sobre la película, la verdad era que Kenny no la escuchaba, pero le gustaba verla tan feliz y emocionada.

- y… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – le pregunto alegre

- hmmh mhmhm mhmm hmhmh mhmh

- si yo también tengo hambre, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- bienvenilos a chity wok, ¿puelo tomal su olden?

- hmmh hmhm hmhmh mh hmhm

- de acueldo señol, enseguila

- nunca había venido a un restaurante de comida china – dijo emocionada Tammy

- hmm hmhmh – concordó con ella

- me estoy divirtiendo mucho con tigo Kenny, no lo creí posible, pero este día esta siendo genial

- ¡yuuuhuuu! – dijo feliz Kenny y eso le provoco risa a Tammy

Cuando trajeron su comida, era algo muy similar a un gran mojón y ninguno quiso probarlo, asi que aprovecharon que el dueño del city wok estaba distraído con una broma telefónica se fueron sin pagar y sin haber tocado nada del plato.

Tomados de la mano fueron hasta el lago de South Park mientras compartían una bolsa de papas que compraron y una botella de coca-cola, se pasaron el camino hablando de tonterías, Kenny le hablo sobre sus amigos y de sus locas aventuras, que parecías interesarle y divertir a Tammy, Llegaron al lago y se sentaron juntos en el banco que había allí

- Kenny de verdad hoy lo pase muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa

- hmm hm hmmm

- eres un gran chico y me estoy divirtiendo mucho … pero esta haciendo tarde y debo volver a casa

- hmhm hmhm hmhmh hmhm – dijo algo triste, pero comprendiendo lo que Tammy decía

Tammy se puso de pie, seguida por Kenny, y antes de irse, se acerco a él y le quito su capucha dejándole ver su rostro y le dio un rápido y corto beso

- nos vemos luego Kenny – se despidió Tammy alejándose

Kenny se quedo unos momentos tieso de la impresión, de lo que había pasado, se volvió a colocar la capucha y comenzó a saltar de la emoción, Tal vez no haya aceptado ser su novia aun, pero era claro que aun tenia una oportunidad. Slio corriendo para contarselo a sus amigos, cuando al cruzar la calle un auto lo atropello y Murio

- Papá... ¡oh dios, mataste a Kenny! - grito Stan dentro del auto

- Mi dios, soy un hijo de puta

* * *

><p><strong> lo siento, pero siempre que el fic habla de Kenny debo matarlo XD <strong>

**lo se soy una Hija de puta u-u, me iré al infierno y Damien junto con Pip me torturaran :c**

**buenooo, la siguiente historia como dije antes sera un Damien x Gary**

**espero esta historia les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia C:**


	10. Damien y Gary

**Hola! creo que hasta ahora este es la historia mas larga XD**

**no puedo decir que esta pareja se me hubiera ocurrido, la verdad tenia muy pocos recuerdo de Gary**

**solo lo recordaba como el rubiesito que le cerro la boca a Stan, pero luego de ver el episodio de nuevo y pensando un poco**

**el y Damien no hacen mala pareja XD... por cierto si en alguna parte se lee Demian en vez de Damien, es que tengo un primo llamado así y me salio sin querer **

**creo que los arregle todos, pero por si quedo alguno por ahí colgado, fue sin querer queriendo XDD**

**ya no molesto mas, disfruten :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Damien y Gary<strong>

Damien, el pequeño anticristo, desde hace un tiempo estaba interesado en un niño Rubio de South Park, y no era Pip, no… había encontrado a alguien mucho mas interesante, el chico mormon, Gary.

No importaba cuanto lo insultaran, cuanto lo golpearan, cuantas cosas le pasaran, Gary siempre respondía con una sonrisa y una respuesta amable, jamás se quejo y eso de alguna manera eso le enfermaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan… tan… marica? Personas como él son los culpables de que el desee ver arder el mundo, pero como su padre lo amenazo con castigarlo quitándole su X box por una semana si él intentaba provocar el Apocalipsis en la tierra…. Otra vez. A si que decidió conformarse con hacerle la vida imposible a Gary.

Al principio le hacia bromas, como incendiar su ropa, sus libros, el cabello de su hermana, quería probar le limite de su paciencia, la cual parece infinita. Con el tiempo la curiosidad lo obligo a acercarse cada vez mas a Gary y con el tiempo comenzaron, según el mormon, a ser buenos amigos.

- Hola Damien – lo saludo con su característica amabilidad

-ya te eh dicho que soy el príncipe del infierno, no tienes permiso para llamarme por mi nombre

- pero somos amigos, es normal que te llame por tu nombre

- ya te dije que no somos amigos, jamás seria amigo de un sucio humano y menos de uno tan repugnante como tu

- ¿soy repugnante? – le pregunto algo sorprendido

- Siempre sonríes por todo, eres amable con todos, jamás te enfureces… eres la cosa mas asquerosa y odiosa que eh visto

- bueno, no creo ser tan malo, vivo como mi familia me enseño, como el libro mormon nos enseño – le contesto sin perder la calma o la sonrisa amable del rostro

-eso… crees las mentiras que dice ese puto libro, no necesito conocer a dios y si que conozco a ese hijo de puta, para saber que todo eso es una mentira, tu creencia y tu familia se basan en las mentiras avariciosas de los humanos y tu las aceptas y sonríes como el maldito marica que eres – listo, nadie podía escuchar todo eso sin enojarse, se quedo mirando atentamente a Gary que solo se veía sorprendido

- Damien, se que intentas hacer, y es posiblemente todo lo que dijiste sea cierto, pero soy feliz así y mi familia también y no lograres que me enoje – le respondió- y también pienso que seria bueno que tu dejaras de estar enojado todo el tiempo

- soy el puto anticristo, se supone que este enojado

- pero de esa manera ¿no estarías siguiendo las creencias de los humanos? –le pregunto

- ¿Qué coño quieres decir?

-bueno acabas de decir que se supone que debes estar enojado por ser el anticristo, pero ser el anticristo no te obliga a ser un Mojón.

Damien lo miro de mala manera y con sus poderes incendio su camisa y se alejo de él

- ahí va otra camisa – se lamento Gary mientras apagaba el fuego

Damien enojado se dejo envolver por el fuego y apareció en su cuarto, enojado comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenia a su alcance, incluso intento tirar la cama, pero al no lograrlo, simplemente la incendio.

- hijo… hijo ¿estas en casa? – lo llamo su padre

- NO – grito a todo pulmon

- ¿Damien? – pregunto abriendo la puerta del cuarto – ahí va otra cama, hijo no puedes quemar tu cama cada vez que te enojas

- es mi puta cama y la quemo si quiero papá

- ¿qué ocurrió ahora Damien?, ¿el niñito mormon otra vez?

- es que no lo entiendo – admitió irritado – es todo un santo, y siento un gran asco, tengo ganas de quemarlo y volverlo cenizas pero ¡NO PUEDO! – enojado, Damien quemo otro de los muebles de su cuarto

- DAMIEN – le grito su padre – esa cajonera se la gane a Enrique VIII en el poker, ¿sabes lo que me costo conseguirla?

- me importa una mierda tus mierdas de decoración

- Damien ya cálmate, ¿por que estas así?

- ¡te lo dije!, ese estupido me enferma

- Hijo, ¿no sera que gustas de este chico y como es un "santo" como dices, te encuentras en un estado de negación? – le cuestiono Satán

- ¿volviste a las putas clases de psicología no? – le pregunto ahora Damien

- oh, vamos, solo es una segunda opción, un trabajo de Jovi

- piensa inútil, ¿Quién querría tener al diablo de psicólogo?

Mientras Damien y su padre discutían, e la casa Harrison estaban disfrutando de una de sus noches familiares, jugando al "adivina que soy"

- bueno, soy… ¿algo que se come? – pregunto la señora Harrison

- si mamá – le respondió Sarah

- soy… eh… ¿de color amarrillo?

- so lo eres cariño – respondió su esposo

- ¿soy un queso?

- si mamá – le contesto su hijo mayor

La familia se puso a festejar la victoria de su madre, todos excepto Gary que se veía algo triste

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo? – le pregunto su padre

- estoy algo preocupado por un amigo mío… creo que no le caigo del todo bien

-¿te refieres al tu amiguito, el que quema tus camisas? – le pregunto ahora su madre y Gary asintió

- oh, hijo deben ser ideas tuyas, tal vez es solo un malentendido – le dijo su padre

- tengo una idea – hablo Sarah - ¿Qué tal si lo invitas a el y a sus padres a cenar, y así podrán hacer las pases? – sugirió su hermana mayor

- es una gran idea, ¿tu que dices Gary? – le pregunto su padre

-le enviare una carta invitándolo ahora mismo

Gary corrió a su cuarto y escribió la invitación, luego fue hasta el correo para poder enviarle la carta a Damien

- disculpe, necesito que esta carta llegue al infierno hoy si es posible, por favor – le dijo dándole la carta al hombre de la oficina de correo

- ¿el infierno?... tienes suerte, su mensajero aun no ah llegado, llegara hoy mismo a destino muchacho – le aseguro

- muchas Gracias – y con una sonrisa volvió a su casa para ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena

- Hey Jim – saludo un demonio apareciendo en una ola de fuego

- hey, jerry, ¿Cómo estas? – saludo el hombre poniendo las cartas en un saco

- bien, ¿y tu, tu familia?

- bien, gracias por preguntar… y listo, aquí tienes lo de hoy – le entrego el saco con cartas – salúdame a tu esposa

- claro, ella esta ansiosa por que vengan cenar uno de estos días… nos vemos mañana – i igual como vino, el demonio se fue de nuevo al infierno

- ¿y eso como te hace sentir Damien? – le pregunto el diablo, sentado en un sillon, tenia un pantalón de traje y una corbata, además de una libreta en la que parecía anotar algo

- enojado – le respondió Damien acostado en un diván

Una Carta apareció en el brazo del sillón de Satán, el la abrió y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, dejo la carta aun lado y junto sus manos sobre las rodillas

- muy bien hijo, la sesión de hoy termino – le anuncio tranquilo – y demostraras los progresos que hemos logrado llego a una cena en casa de los Harrison

- ¿QUE? ¡no ire!

- Iras o te enviare una semana con tu tío Hittler

- ¡no, tío Hittler no! Me obligara a oír sus estupideces de raza aria otra vez

- entonces no proteste jovencito

La noche llego y allí estaban la familia Harrison con sus amigables sonrisas, el diablo y el anticristo, todos juntos comiendo un Pavo al orno.

- no creímos que el padre del pequeño Damien tuviera un padre tan… importante – dijo el señor Harrison

- si bueno, lamento todos los problemas que mi Damien ah causa – se disculpo

- Hey Damien, ¿no es genial que nuestras familias estén juntas? – pregunto Gary pero Damien no le contesto y siguió comiendo

La cena, como siempre en casa de los Harrison fue animada y llena de charla, los únicos callados eran Gary, que lucia triste y Damien que estaba incomodo, todo esa charla con su padre sobre si el gustaba o no de Gary lo había dejado muy confundido y no era capas de verlo a los ojos sin pensar cosas extrañas.

La cena termino y los padres de Gary invitaron a Satán a jugar al Monopoli, pero hicieron que los chicos se quedaran para que pudieran arreglar sus pequeñas diferencias.

El silencio reino entre ellos un largo rato, finamente Gary sonrío como siempre y miro a Damien.

- Sabes, realmente quiero ser tu amigo, no me importa que seas el anticristo, que pienses que soy un estupido marica, ni nada de eso, simplemente creo que eres genial, y que si dejas de pensar en toda esa mierda del que la humanidad esta podrida, aunque sea cierto, solo no es tu problema mientras tu padre este a cargo, así que pienso que solo debes …

El discurso de Gary fue interrumpido por Damien, quien lo sujeto de su camisa y lo jalo para besarlo, Gary se quedo completamente congelado, cuando Damien corto el beso, lo miro unos minutos a los ojos y luego lo empujo alejándolo de él.

-hablas demasiado – Damien fue a la sala donde su padre estaba

- ¡Damien mira, soy rico! – dijo emocionado mientras le mostraba el dinero del juego

- ¡nos vamos! – exigió el pelinegro

-pero… pero mi imperio de hoteles

- NOS VAMOS – grito

En ese momento Satán noto que su hijo estaba algo sonrojado y no miraba a nadie a la cara, no necesitaba ser psicólogo para saber que estaba avergonzado, no sabia bien que había pasado entre Gary y él, y no parecía momento de preguntar, se despidieron del resto de los Harrison y volvieron a casa, cuando escucho que Damien ya no estaba Gary se reunió con su familia en la sala.

- Gary tu amigo y el señor Satán ya se fueron – le anuncio su madre

- ¿lograron hacer las pases hermanito? – le pregunto su hermano Mark

- eh… eso creo – le respondió Gary sonrojado

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado c:<strong>

**La siente historia sera el Tweek x Kyle que pidió Aleliz, **

**aunque aun tengo mis dudas de quien sera el Seme en todo esto, XD pero ya veré que sale **

**mil y un gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia :v**

**PD: es posible que el sábado no pueda subir una historia, pero no estoy del todo segura si haré tiempo o no**

**así que en la siguiente historia les diré con mas seguridad **


	11. Kyle y Tweek

**Holaaas Aquí el Kyle x Tweek**

**la verdad no se que decir sobre este fic, me los imagine como una pareja super tierna XD**

**hablando en términos de anime seria el típico chico afeminado con un Tsundere **

**yo y mis locuras... bueno, Disfruten :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle y Tweek<strong>

Cansado de las burlas de Cartman, Kyle decidió ponerle fin a la gran bocaza que tenia ese gordo. Así que durante el recreo en una de sus típicas discusiones, tomo una decisión.

-¡ estoy arto de ti gordo de mierda!

- oh… ¿y que vas a hacer, tirarme una maldición judía?

- tu y yo una pelea, si te gano tendrás que comerte tus asquerosos calzoncillos frente a toda la escuela, además de admitir que no eres mas que un gordo apestoso, egoísta, racista eh envidioso

- p…pe… pero – Cartman miro a su alrededor nervioso – ¿quieres pelear con migo?, si todos saben que los judíos so saben pelear

- vamos Eric acepta, de seguro harás papilla con Kyle – lo anime Butters

- ¡claro que no!, por que tiene miedo, ya veras culon te voy a dejar peor que Wendy –lo amenazo

Cartman miro nervioso hacia todos lados, estaban rodeados de gente, no podía quedar como un cobarde…

- de acuerdo, el viernes, tu y yo después del recreo – acepto

- hoy es viernes – señalo Kyle

- estoy diciendo del viernes de la otra semana estupido ¿oh es que la nena necesita mas tiempo?

- el miércoles Culon – le respondió llendose

- PELEAAAA CARTMAN VS KYLE EL MIERCOLES – salio gritando Butters

- kyle, ¿Por qué hiciste eso, tu no sabes pelear? – le pregunto Stan

- si pero, Cartman tan poco

- pero sabe como hacer trampa – le recordó Stan

- bueno, tengo un plan, no se pelear pero tengo a alguien que me puede enseñar – le contó y le hizo seña de que lo siguiera

Los súper mejores amigos se acercaron al Team Craig, que había observado todo desde lejos…

- hey Kyle, ¿de verdad pelearas con Cartman? – le pregunto Clyde y él asintió

- patéale el culo – le pidió Token

- Tweek quería pedirte un favor, ¿me enseñarías boxeo? – le pregunto y el rubio casi tira su termo de café

- ¿en…enseñar?, ¿y si te gol…AHG peo sin querer? Y d…del golpe AHG mueres, NO QUIERO SER UN ASESINOO AAHHHHH

- solo enséñale Tweek – le dijo Craig

- ¿Tweek? – lo llamo Kyle algo suplicante, y al verlo Tweek no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

- bueno AHG – acepto

- ¡genial!, te veo en mi casa luego de la escuela

Tweek temblaba mas de lo normal, y no era de extrañar, después de todo siempre estuvo interesado en Kyle, se atrevía a decir que Kyle le gustaba mas que el café… pero solo un poquito mas. Le gustaba la actitud del pelirrojo, que desafiaba a todos, y mantenía sus creencias por sobre todo… muy diferente a él que era algo miedoso… realmente quería ayudarlo, y que le diera una golpiza a Cartman.

El final de clases llego, Kyle ignoro a Cartman todo el día ya que estuvo presumiendo por su "futura victoria", Kyle, Stan y Tweek se reunieron a la salida y fueron a la casa del pelirrojo, excepto Stan que fue directo a la suya.

- pasa, no hay nadie – le anuncio Kyle y Tweek se pudo nervioso

- ¿es…estamos sss-solos?

- si, por eso te dije que vieras ahora, mi mama no se debe de enterar de esto, o no me dejara pelear

Los niños fueron al patio, los padres de Kyle podían venir en cualquier momento, así que deberían apurarse.

Kyle a pesar del frío se saco su abrigo naranja quedando en una remera verde y también se quito su gorro no quería que se ensuciara, Tweek se quedo viéndolo mientras sus manos apretaban su camisa mal abotonada con nerviosismo, Kyle se veía tan bien así, los rulos rojos caían por su cara, y la remera le dejaba ver lo delgado y blanco que era.

- ¿listo? – pregunto Kyle sacándolo de sus fantasías

Tweek le enseño lo básico, la forma correcta de golpear, como defenderse y los lugares donde un golpe fuerte podían causar un gran dolor, esto tomo unas cuantas horas antes de que lo perfeccionara, Kyle aprendía increíblemente rápido, cuando la hora en la que los padres de Kyle llegarían comenzó a verse mas cercana, decidieron parar, Kyle le preparo un poco de café a Tweek y estaban juntos en la mesa comiendo galletas.

- muchas gracias por todo esto Tweek

- no… AHG es na...nada – le respondió avergonzado – Kyle…si…si AHG no puedes… Practicar aquí, pu…puedes venir a mi AAHG casa

- ¿en serio?, eso seria genial, así le demostrare a ese hijo de puta que es un maldito marica – dijo alegre

- Kyle…Kyle ¿estas en casa?- lo llamo su padre – oh ahí estas, y trajiste un amigo

- Hola Tweek – saludo la señora Broflovski

- Ho…Hola AAGH, yo ya…ya me iba – anuncio Tweek

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – le pregunto Kyle y él asintió, la madre de Kyle lo acompaño hasta la puerta

- ¿Qué le ocurre a ese chico?

- él es así, papá –le respondió

- KYLE, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no salgas con drogadictos

- Tweek no se droga mamá, solo es un poco hiperactivo – lo defendió- además yo creo que es algo lindo

Al oírlo, sus padres casi se desmayan ante la minima idea de que a Kyle le pudiera gustar un niño, pero era imposible ¿no?, el es pequeño y esta en la edad de las niñas son un asco, los chicos mandan y tal vez es solo eso… tal vez

Los días pasaron, y el cuarto de Tweek se había convertido en un autentico Ring de boxeo, Kyle aprendía rápido, aunque no lo suficiente para vencer a Tweek, pero seguro que barrería el suelo con Cartman. Kyle en esos días pudo conocer mejor a Tweek y su vida, a sus padres que lo atascaban en café y lo amenazaban con vender como esclavo, incluso logro ver a los Gnomos roba calzoncillos, Tweek se veía tan feliz de que por fin alguien mas los haya visto, pero aun con Kyle como testigo, sus padres creían que solo eran cuentos.

Llego el martes y los chicos estaban teniendo su ultima practica en el cuarto de Tweek, en cuanto al Rubio no podía estar mas feliz, pudo pasar varios días junto a Kyle a solas, incluso podía pensar que se habían vuelto un poco cercanos y eso le hacia feliz.

- AAHG , la man…mandíbula – le dijo y Kyle levanto mas los brazos para poder cubrírsela, mientras se defendía – bi…bien creo que ya AAHG esta bien

- fuuu, Tweek no se como pagarte esto

- rómpele el cu…culo a Cartman - le pidió y Kyle no pudo evitar reír ante la idea

- será mejor que me vaya, mi madre se pondrá histérica si no – Kyle estaba por salir del cuarto cuando Tweek lo tomo de la remera deteniéndolo

- Toma – le dio unos guantes de boxeo de color verde – los ne...necesitaras

- tienes razón, muchas gracias de verdad, cuando todo esto termine dime que puedo hacer para pagártelo

Y luego de despedirse Kyle volvió a su casa, para su sorpresa, su padres lo estaban esperando

- Kyle Broflovski,¿Cómo es eso de que vas a pegarle a tu amigo Eric? – le pregunto su madre

- ¿QUE?, yo… no voy a golpear a nadie – mintió Kyle

- no mientas Kyle, Eric nos dios esto - su madre le mostró un cartel, un dibujo seguramente hecho por Butters o Kenny que decía "pelea Kyle vs Cartman"

- Hijo, la violencia nunca resuelve las cosas, es por es que soy abogado, para resolver las cosas de una forma civilizada – le explico su padre

- y lo haremos, iremos a la casa de Eric y le pedirás disculpas

- NO, no lo hare, ese maldito gordo hijo de puta se merece lo que va a ocurrir, te fue con el chisme por que el muy marica tiene miedo, pero no le pediré disculpas y tampoco voy a parar la pelea, lo único que are será romperle la nariz

- kyle – dijo su madre sorprendida del comportamiento de su hijo – si así son las cosas, ¡estas castigado! Y no iras a la escuela

- ¿QUE?, NO PUEDES…

- si que puedo, no abra videojuegos ni televisión ni Internet, solo tu y tus libros de la escuela, y tienes prohibido salir de la casa, ahora ve a tu cuarto – le ordeno

Kyle subió de la mala manera y dio un portazo al llegar a su cuarto, estaba furioso, Cartman se había salido con la suya, hizo lo mismo que la vez que peleo con Wendy, solo que esta vez le había salido bien, ese maldito gordo…

A Kyle se le vino a la mente Tweek, a quien había molestado APRA que le enseñara boxeo ahora todo era en vano. Tomo su celular, y marco el numero de los Tweak

- ho…hola AAHG residencia Tweak

- Tweek, soy Kyle… lo siento – Tweek callo al no entender lo que decía y el pelirrojo continuo – el marica de Cartman me acuso con mi madre, yo no puedo ir a la pelea… ese maldito, después de todo lo que me enseñaste- Kyle estaba tan frustrado que no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Y Tweek al oir la quebrada voz de Kyle simplemente se enfureció

- nn…no te preocupes yo me encar…cargo

Al día siguiente Kyle no se presento a la escuela y solo 3 personas sabían la verdad, Stan, Cartman y Tweek, cuando llego el recreo todos se juntaron junto a Cartman..

- parece que el judío no vino, el muy marica tubo miedo jajajaja – se burlo

- claro que no Cartman, lo acusas te con su mamá y por eso no pudo venir, porque lo castigaron – defendió Stan- tu aquí eres el único Marica

- ¿tienes pruebas Stan?, él no esta aquí y yo si, él es el marica y yo el ganador y SE ACABO… Kyle es un marica, Kyle es un marica y un judío de mierda tambieeen ~

Cartman cantaba y festejaba su "victoria" cuando un puño le dio en el estomago y lo hizo caer al piso

- EL UNICO MARICA ERES TU – grito Tweek, ya no temblaba, ni tartamudeaba o tenia ticks, él simplemente se veía seguro y muy enojado

- ¿a quien llamas marica drogadicto? – le pregunto Cartman

- A ti mal nacido – le respondió tomándolo del abrigo y poniéndolo de pie – Di la verdad

- OBLIGAME

Tweek sonrío y le dio un golpe en la nariz a Cartman que cayo al suelo mientras sangraba – DI LA VERDAD – Tweek le dio una patada a Cartman en el suelo – DILA – se tiro sobre el y le dio varios puñetazos en la cara, sin parar , Carman lloraba y los demás niños filmaban con sus celulares o animaban a que siguiera la pelea

- NIÑOS NI ÑOS NO PELEEN ¿HMMOK?

- QUE LA DIGAS MARICA DE MIERDA

- LO HARE ¡BUAAAAAA!, YO HICE QUE CASTIGARAN A KYLE PERDON, PERDON – lloriqueo, oírlo Tweek salio de ensima de Cartman y dejo de golpearlo, respiraba de manera pesada y sus temblores comenzaron a volver poco a poco

- TWEEK TWEAK A MI OFINA HMMOK- grito el consejero Mackey , mientras arrastraba a Tweek del Brazo

- asi que… Eric arreglo todo para ganar – dijo Butters sin creerlo aun

-hmm hmh hmmm

- si tienes razón Kenny – le dijo Stan – es poco original

- ya vámonos de aquí – dijo Token , todos los chicos se dieron media vuelta excepto Craig que se quedo viendo a Cartman tirado en el suelo

- ¿Craig? – le pregunto Clyde acercándose a él

- recuerdame nunca hacer enojas a Tweekers – le pidio

- ¿crees que este muerto? – pregunto Clyde al ver que Cartman no se movía

- que se joda – le respondió Craig y los dos se fueron con los demás chicos

Tweek fue suspendido del la escuela por 3 días y Cartman paso 3 horas mas en el piso del patio, hasta que un conserje lo encontró y llamaron a una ambulancia, y termino hospitalizado con perdida de sangre y la nariz rota.

Kyle se entero de esto al día siguiente cuando su madre lo dejo ir a la escuela, así que a la salida fue a casa de Tweek y su madre lo dejo ir a verlo, pero solo por unos minutos ya que estaba castigado.

- Tweek – lo llamo mientras abría la puerta

- ky..kyle – le nombro al verlo

- Stan me conto lo que hiciste… Gracias

- es que…te te habías AAGH esforzado mucho… - dijo sin mirarlo

- Gracias Tweek, realmente eres genial , nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi, ni siquiera Stan – contó alegre- are lo que quieras como pago por esto

- ¿lo que qui…quiera?

-si

- Cierra los ojos – le pidio, Kyle lo miro algo extrañado, pero los cerro

Tweek camino hasta Kyle y se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, para luego acercar su rostro al suyo y darle un beso rápido, apenas un toque de sus labios, al sentirlo Kyle abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio a un sonrojado Tweek frente a él

- Tweek…

- AAAHHHH DEMASIADA PRESION – grito tirandose del pelo

- chicos se acabo el tiempo – entro la madre de Tweek de improvisto – vamos Kyle, tienes que irte

Kyle miro una vez más a Tweek y salio del cuarto y luego de la casa, afuera Stan y Kenny lo esperaban…

- ¿Tweek esta bien? – le pregunto Stan

- si… esta bien – le contesto Kyle rojo como su cabello

-¿hmmmm hmm mhmh mh?

- no me pasa nada… ¡vámonos!

Los chicos siguieron su camino de regreso a casa y aunque Stan y Kenny le hablaban Kyle solo tenia en mente la cara sonrojada de Tweek y ese pequeño beso que él le había dado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado C:<strong>

**la siguiente historia sera el Candy que pidió Spody, si me he saltado el pedido de alguien, díganmelo por favor**

**que seguramente no me di cuenta, soy bastante despistada... en cuanto a cuando lo subiré**

**el domingo no habrá historia y lunes tampoco por que ando ocupada así que resien el martes, creo, que lo subiré **

**por faaa tenganme paciencia. Como siempre Mil y un Gracias por leer y noos vemos en la siguiente historia :v**


	12. Cartman y Wendy

**HOLAAAA, FINALMENTE **

**pude conseguir tiempo para sentarme a escribir tranquila, no me maten :c**

**lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ultimamente ando ocupada w**

**disfruten del capi :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cartman y Wendy<strong>

Aunque su amiga Bebe le había dicho que una vez besara Cartman esa atracción que sentía por el desaparecería, no fue así… Wendy sabia que él era un asqueroso racista, machista, nazista, marica, entupido hijo de re mil…

Calmada Wendy, calmada… en fin él era Cartman , pero aun así no sabia por que le gustaba, es decir comparado con Stan, Eric era una mierda, aunque parecía que a su corazón eso le importaba poco y nada…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Bebe? –le pregunto desesperada

- no lo se Wendy, es que… ¿Cartman? – le pregunto una vez mas para saber si no era una mentira o algo – una cosa es la atracción que sentiste por pasar mucho tiempo con él, pero gustarte… no te creía con tan mal gusto amiga

- ni yo –admitió decepcionada de si misma

- si te gusta creo que solo te queda salir con él – le dijo su amiga

- ¿estas loca? –le pregunto asustada

- ¿Quién es la enamorada del culo gordo? – le contesto algo ofendida

- ¿es…realmente necesario?, es decir puedo volver a intentarlo con Stan, Token o tal vez con Craig…

- Wendy ya deja a los chicos, de en serio, el pobre Stan da pena – le dijo Bebe – lo usas y lo tiras como pañuelo

- pero… Cartman…

- los opuestos se atraen, ¿no es lo que dicen? – intento animarla Bebe

Wendy estaba desesperada, ¿era posible arrancarse los sentimientos o algo?, debe serlo, ya que es posible enamorarte de la persona que mas odias en el puto planeta, ¿Dónde diablos quedo la lógica?, en el mismo lugar que su buen juicio, le habían dicho que el amor era ciego, pero es su caso era ciego, sordo y mudo…

¿Por qué Cartman?, siempre se lo pregunto y lo único que encontraba era su inteligencia, mal utilizada, pero no podía negar que era muy listo… aunque no era Guapo como Stan o rico como Token.

- bueno Wendy ya tengo que irme, así que nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Las chicas se despidieron y luego de la cena, Wendy fue a dormir aun con sus pensamientos puestos en Cartma…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban aun mas revueltos que el día anterior, con suerte sus amigas y las clases la ayudarían a calmarse un poco… pero no siempre las cosas salen como quieres. Al entrar al salón se encontró con Cartman, estaba junto a su amiga Annie y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaban coqueteando.

Al menos Cartman coqueteaba mientras que Annie simplemente lo insultaba, pero claro, a Wendy le importaba mierda, ella simplemente ardía en celos, así que se acerco hacia los ellos…

- oh… esto se pondrá feo – dijo algo burlona Bebe al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir

- Wendy!, que bueno que llegas – dijo alegre Annie creyendo que venia a "rescatarla"

- ¿Qué quieres Testaburger? – pregunto Cartman algo molesto

- TU CALLATE PUTA – le grito a Annie – Y TU VIENES CON MIGO

Wendy tomo a Eric de la mano y lo comenzó a arrastrar fuera del salón

- ¡¿A dónde coño me llevas?! – le pregunto Cartman intentando resistirse

- a una puta cita – le respondió, mientras se daba media vuelta y le daba un beso a Cartman - te callas y vienes

-….¿QUE CARAJO? – se escucho la voz de Stan

Los dos salieron del salón, con la mirada sorprendida de todos alrededor, excepto la de Bebe que era mas de… orgullo o algo similar

- ¿Qué mierda paso?... ¿Por qué me llamo puta? – cuestiono Annie confusa

- las cosas por su nombre – balbuceo Red para que su amiga no la escuchara.

Los días pasaron y nadie paraba de hablar de la nueva pareja de South Park, la feminista e inteligente Wendy con el racista y malvado Cartman.

- amigo, aun no puedo creer que salgan – admitió Stan

- hmmm hmm hmh mmhhm

- Kenny tiene razón, ya supéralo – le pidió Kyle

Los chicos siguieron a la espera del auto bus cuando Cartman llego junto a ellos

- hola chicos – los saludo

- aun no puedo creer que hayas bajado tanto de peso – dijo Kyle al verlo

- lo se, pero Wendy no me deja comer nada de lo que me gusta y mi mamá es su puta cómplice – se quejo enojado

- JAJAJAJJA hmmmhmmh mm

- cierra la boca Kenny – le ordeno Cartman - no soy un jodido dominado como Stan, yo llevo los pantalones en esta relación, ¡y Wendy tiene que respetar mi autoridad!

- Eric… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Wendy llendo hacia ellos

- espero el autobús con mis amigos – le explico

- ven, vamos caminando a la escuela, el ejercicio te hará muy bien – Wendy comenzó a seguir su camino

-peroooooo quiero estar con mis amigos – se quejo a modo de berrinche

- ERIC – le grito su novia

- ya voy a amor – le contesto resignado

- hmm JAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡cállate Kenny! – le grito Cartman llendo con Wendy

- es un marica – dijo Stan y Kyle simplemente le dio la razón

Cartman camino a unos cuantos pasos de Wendy, ¿Quién se creía esa loca?, primero lo arrastra a una cita a Taco Bell, a los pocos días le pide ser su novia, y él solo acepto para presumirle a los otros chicos… ¿Por qué seguía aguantando todo eso?, la dieta, las citas, las ordenes, las llamadas, ¿Por qué carajo seguí aguantando eso?

Wendy se volteo y vio a Cartman con el seño fruncido… al final gracias a sus celos descubrió que no era tan malo como creía, y la dieta lo ayudaba mucho, no solo en su físico sino también en su salud… la verdad él hacia todo lo que ella quería, y tal vez estaba abusando un poco de eso, y no quería que estuviera enojado con ella.

Así que se acerco a Eric, tomo su mano y él la miro algo extrañado, Wendy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- ¿estas enojado? – le pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa

- n…no – le constesto Cartman algo sonrojado mientras apretaba mas la mano de Wendy

- ¡Va-va-vaya a un puto ho-hotel! – les grito Jimmy desde el otro lado de la calle

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda, perdón en serio :c<strong>

**pero este mes se me hace imposible tener tiempo,**

**tengo que preparar una exposición, ademas de arreglar algunos papeles para ingresar a la Uni, estoy preparando un fic aparte**

**y tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, pero aunque por ahora no pueda subir como lo hacia regularmente**

**no cancelare la serie, la siguiente historia no la eh decidido, así que cuando tenga otro rato, releere los Reviews y sera sorpresa XP**

**Mil y un gracias por leer, por comentar y tenerme tanta paciencia, son lo/as mejores TT_TT**

**Nos vemos en otra historia :3**


End file.
